


George

by pir8grl



Series: The Cat and the Canary [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Ray acquires a new pet.  For Larielromeniel.  (Not quite sure this is what you had in mind, but this is where my brain went…)





	George

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarielRomeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/gifts).



“What is that? And more to the point, what is it doing on my ship?” Sara demanded. 

“This is George,” Ray informed her, grinning enthusiastically. 

“I don’t care what its name is, I want it off the ship! Now!” 

Ray looked crestfallen. “That’s not really fair, Sara. You and Mick have pets -”

“I have a ten pound domestic cat. Mick has a rat that lives in a cage. You have a - a - thing that’s going to kill and eat all of us when your shrink ray wears off.” 

“George isn’t a thing, and I didn’t shrink him.” 

“Dr. Palmer is quite correct,” Gideon chimed in cheerfully. “George is a Gasparinisaur, and he will grow no larger than his current size.” 

“Don’t tell me you actually approve of this, Gideon?” 

“I do not. I am merely pointing out the facts of the situation.” 

Snart had been observing from the entry of the study, arms and ankles crossed as he held up the doorframe. “So what exactly does Raymond’s toy dinosaur eat?” 

Sara whirled on him, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“Gasparinisaurs are plant eaters,” Gideon supplied cheerfully. 

“See?” Ray replied. “He’s harmless.” 

Sara closed her eyes briefly, hoping to ward off an incipient pounding headache. “Ray, that thing -”

“George!” the inventor insisted indignantly. 

“George. Is from thousands of years ago. Now, I don’t need four PhD’s to know that plants and things change over time. Somehow, I don’t think iceberg lettuce was a thing back then. 

“Point,” Snart murmured, favoring her with a small smirk. 

“Captain, if I may,” Gideon interrupted. “While I would likely be able to synthesize the correct food for Dr. Palmer’s new pet, I feel compelled to point out that George is actually a female. And she is about to lay eggs.” 

“Not on my ship, she’s not!”


End file.
